


I Like What I'm Hearing

by giovanasweets



Series: Whizzvin One Shots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Andrew Rannells is cute so makes sense, Fluff, M/M, Record Shop AU, Sweet, Whizzer really likes music, cordelia is a really good wingman, flirting but I don't know how to flirt sooooo, kinda college AU, marvin is 28, marvin just stares dude, present day, small age difference but just enough, this was an idea from an au generator, thrift shop vibe, whizzer and mendel are best friends, whizzer gets flustered, whizzer is 21, whizzer is really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Marvin and Cordelia go into a thrifty record shop and a cute guy works there. I wonder who it is o_0. Cordelia is hyped for her gay disaster of a best friend.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzvin One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Like What I'm Hearing

* * *

* * *

_3rd person point of view~_

Whizzer Brown stood in front of a box filled to the brim with old records, dust slightly peeling off the dirty plastic covers. Earbuds were plugged in his ear as he listened to _Miss Saigon_ , it was his favorite musical, but he kind of hated it too. A small smile was shown on his face as the woman in his ear belted her heart out. He leaned his head back and pulled his hoodie out toward the wall, preventing it from sticking to his chiseled body on this burning, summer day. He knew he should take it off but the design was cute, so he decided to suffer inside the cotton-made prison. He looked over at the record player sitting on the counter as its' songs came to a close, he never enjoyed the vinyls his manager made him play, which was the reason he brought along headphones. He bent down to stretch his legs as he walked over to the old-school radio, as he liked to call it, and changed the record. Although this time he wanted to put something of his own taste, so he slipped in a Frank Sinatra record and let it sing him to delight feeling of weightlessness. He swayed with Frank's voice as he organized the records he had previously been working on. His cheeks were a peachy color and his hair was pushed back, although it kept creeping forward. It was quiet in the store, other than the music, as well as some mumbled conversations from the cafe next door. Couples were sat the tables outside as the sun beat down on them. Whizzer smiled and spun on his feet. Since he was so comfortable there, he only wore socks. His shoes were sloppily thrown beside the body-sized mirror pushed against the wall. 

The brunette danced across the floor, both jokingly and stunningly. His hands were at chest level as he focused on his foot work, he had taken his ear pods out and was listening to the music sitting in the room. His face jolted up as the bell rang, and two costumers walked in, both smiling. "Welcome," Whizzer said with a smile as his swaying came to a stop and he made eye contact with the 5 foot 8 man standing alongside a woman with bouncing, blonde hair. Whizzer smiled and bowed his head a little as he stepped behind the cash register. The man across the room nodded and waved a bit before walking toward one of the boxes filled with vinyls. He pulled one out and admired it with passion. Turning to the woman, he showed her the black disc and she verbally gasped in awe, making the man shush her. Whizzer giggled a little and looked down, smiling to himself. _That guy is pretty cute,_ he thought to himself as he picked up his phone to ramble about it to his friend, Mendel. He was interrupted as a tap came to the table he was leaning his elbows against, "Do you have any Nirvana records?"

"Uh- Yeah, lemme show you," Whizzer stammered when he made eye contact with the man. _What the fuck?_ Whizzer thought to himself as he shook his head, refusing to believe he was a bit flustered. He strolled over to the ' _L, M, N, O, 90's_ ' section, the other man close behind, and placed his hands against the rim of the wood boxes, he leaned on his tip-toes, scanning the 100 or so records stored in this box, his finger running pass them. He hummed as he found the item he was looking for. Whizzer turned around on his heel and noticed the man was in quite a daze. "It's right here," Whizzer smiled.

"Oh, thanks," The man snapped into reality, "Um, what's your name?" He spoke in a soft voice, scratching his neck.

"Whizzer," The brunette beamed, tapping the name tag pinned to his French gray hoodie. He looked down at the man and uttered the same question. "Your's?" Whizzer said, leaning back against the brown cubes.

"Marvin," The man said, putting his hand out before quickly retrieving it, Whizzer had no time to come close to taking it. The taller laughed and looked down before straightening out again.

"Well, if you need anything else I'm here," Whizzer smiled and walked back over to the counter, his black skinny jeans tracing the lines of his legs and ass, Marvin couldn't help but stare. The woman slapped his arm and gave him a stern look, before turning to Whizzer and smiling. She began to walk over to him, "Hi," Whizzer said.

"Hey!" She seemed like she had quite the pep in her step, "What's your favorite vinyl here?" She said with a great grin plastered on her glowing face. Whizzer seemed a little shocked as he never had anyone ask him what he liked. He took a minute to collect himself before going on a rant about all the music he loved. He leaned over the counter and pointed to countless amounts of records, his purple fuzzy socks flew into the air as his legs took turns lifting off the ground. His knees bent as he happily showed the girl all the best tunes from the sixties to two-thousand ten's, from Aretha Franklin to Brittney Spears, he showcased his love with no filter. The two not-so strangers looked in shock as he went on with random facts about each vinyl he spoke of. Marvin looked Whizzer up and down and marveled at how insanely cute this boy was being, not only with his looks but with how much he cared for the music. _Whizzer.._ Marvin thought to himself, his cheeks going hot. The woman caught on and winked at her love-struck friend and turned back to Whizzer who had just finished his scene of pontificating. She put her hand out, "Cordelia," Whizzer quickly took it.

"I'm gonna assume you heard my name," Whizzer laughed. She did too and nodded, twirling toward Marvin, and as she walked by she whispered, " _Shoot your shot,_ " Marvin blushed and looked at her as she examined the photos pined to the yellow tinted wall.

* * *

Marvin fixed himself up, wiping off the non-existent dirt on his brown jeans, and straightened his shirt as he began to walk toward the cute guy he was about to hit on- or try to. Whizzer smiled as Marvin approached him, Marvin's chest puffed out to seem.. Bigger? Who knows, but Marvin leaned on the counter as Whizzer leaned back, smiling at the man. Whizzer knew what was coming, and was happy to take part in flirting back, "What's up?" Whizzer smirked, looking Marvin up and down.

"Do you live around here?" Marvin asked, smiling awkwardly. They stared at each other for a bit before Whizzer took in what Marvin had said. Whizzer expected some sort of compliment, he thought maybe Marvin would say something about his ass since he couldn't stop staring at it. Whizzer shook his head to gather his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, um I live on 39th and 7th," Whizzer said, "You?"

"Mmhmm, I live down the block," Marvin pointed the direction he meant, "I've been here before, but I've never seen you," Whizzer doesn't know what emotion came behind that sentence and Marvin caught on so he reassured, "I think it's great that more people like records though! Cause they hire music lovers, right?" Marvin stammered out awkwardly. Whizzer laughed and looked at his hands before looking back at the nervous wreck in front of him. The brunette took Marvin's fingers and interlaced them with his own, smiling a bit and blushing. Marvin looked up at him, red in the face. Whizzer looked at Marvin, "Yes I do love music," He laughed, leaning toward Marvin, letting his hand rest on Marvin's face as he moved toward his ear. Whizzer pressed his lips against Marvins cheek and whispered something only Marvin could hear. Whizzer kissed his cheek again and ruffled Marvin's hair, winking. Marvin stood in awe, staring at the man before touching where Whizzer kissed him. Cordelia pushed Marvin away and placed a vinyl she picked out to buy, ignoring the man behind her who looked like he just saw a goddess walk by. Cordelia smiled and whispered, "He's awkward, sorry," Whizzer laughed, "Here," Cordelia handed him a piece of paper with sloppy blue handwriting that wrote Marvin's number and a sentence, which read: _he was gonna give this to you but got shy so now I have to do it_ , along with a doodle of someone with heart eyes. Whizzer whispered a thanks and shoved the piece of notebook paper into his jean pocket, grinning while doing so. 

Cordelia and Marvin walked out with their purchase and Whizzer held his head in his hands, thinking about the boy he met. He pulled out his phone to see 20 new messages from Mendel, all panicking about Whizzer, apparently he thought Whizzer would be kidnapped. The man rolled his eyes, and brought out that note, punched in the number and texted the boy, _Hi, it's the boy from the record shop :)_ Marvin almost immediately replied:

_Hi did Cordelia give u this?_

_Yup,_ Whizzer said, but quickly texted again, _did u not want my number?_

_No! course i did i just didn't know where you got it._ Whizzer smiled.

_im glad ;)_ Whizzer looked up at the room before feeling his phone vibrated in his hand, he quickly looked down to see another text...

_Do u wanna go out sometime?_

Whizzer looked at the message, smiling out of control. He closed his eyes and bounced in joy, "Yes!" He whispered-shouted, his fist doing some karate move in the air. He calmed down and happily replied:

_I would love to._


End file.
